Surprise Confession after a Date
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Armand's POV: During a date, Eggman attacked me, Sonic, and Amy, who was hit by a missile that slipped by. What happened at the hospital afterwards...well, read and find out. Rated T to be safe and because I was not sure.


SupergamerGreg79 here, and welcome to my first story for fanfiction

SupergamerGreg79 here, and welcome to my first story for . Because it is my first story I wish for you all to go easy on me in your reviews. This is a oneshot romance between Sonic and Amy.

**Disclaimers: **SEGA owns Sonic and Co. I only own Armand the Tiger and this story.

**Surprise Confession after a Date**

**(Armand's POV)**

It was a normal day in Station Square (About 3:00 p.m). The sun was shining throughout the city, birds were chirping in the park, and…a blue hedgehog was out on a date with a pink hedgehog?? Yep. Sonic was out on a date with Amy. A few minutes before they left, Sonic ran up to me and asked me to do something for him.

**2:50 p.m.**

I was doing a little cleaning around the house when I heard a knock on the door. Now I was thinking to myself "Who could that be?" Well, I went to the door and found Sonic with a worried expression on his face.

"Sonic, three questions. One, what are you doing here? Two, why are you dressed like that? And three, why do you look so nervous," I asked as he came in.

"Bad news, Armand," Sonic said without even looking up.

"Let me guess…Eggman has some new super weapon that can destroy Station Square?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"Tails blew up the Tornado 2 again?"

"No." Sonic said.

"The Master Emerald shattered again and…"

"NO, DANG IT!" Sonic yelled.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!!" I roared.

"Amy…asked me out on…a…date." Upon hearing this news, I nearly fell over from shock.

"And you accepted?"

"I was about to say no when she used those puppy-dog eyes of hers. Now you of all people know I can't resist that." As soon as I heard the words "puppy-dog eyes", I couldn't help but fall over. I quickly got back up.

"Armand, can you help me out? You know, maybe keep an eye on me to make sure I don't make Amy mad?"

I wasn't surprised at his request. When Amy gets ticked off, she pulls out that hammer from who knows where, and nobody can calm her down. But I couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere deep down, Sonic actually loves Amy.

"Fine. Just don't make Amy mad." I hastily replied.

**Back to the present time.**

So here I am, just outside the local fast-food joint (which is the last place I would have chosen for a date) keeping an eye on them to make sure nothing goes wrong. As of now, they seemed to be happy. No true romantic stuff, just a normal attitude. About 30 minutes into the date, I heard a rumbling nearby. I looked up and to my right and what do I see but a giant robot built by Eggman (who else). And now of all times. Not a good day.

"Heh heh. With this robot, I'll finally take over the city AND be rid of that troublesome blue rodent. Oh, and what do we have here. Well, if it isn't our friendly neighborhood tiger. So good to see you, Armand."

"Shut up, Eggman. This is not a good time. Sonic is busy at the moment."

"With what, a date?"

"Dang." I thought to myself. Unfortunately, the look I gave him gave it away.

"Oh ho. So he IS on a date. This makes it so much easier."

We were just about to go at it when we both heard a familiar rage that even scared Eggman.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT RUINED MY DATE!!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Amy clearly ticked off. Apparently, Eggman had just ruined the date and Amy was not too happy. Sonic was beside her, clearly annoyed.

"You know, Eggman, you have a lot of nerve to show up like this. I was actually starting to enjoy my little date."

"I just want to take over the city and crush you under my foot, you little rodent."

At that, Eggman started to lift the robot's foot to try and crush Sonic when the 3 of us got out of the way. Sonic began his trademark spin dash, Amy pulled out her hammer, and I formed my favorite weapon, the laser sword. As we charged at Eggman, he let loose some missiles to try and destroy us. I quickly fired some lasers at them to blow them up. Unfortunately for us, one managed to get by and hit Amy head on.

"AMY!!" As soon as I saw that, I knew Sonic was ticked. He ran over to Amy as she lay there, almost knocked out. He told me to take care of her as he let loose with his spin charge. The move penetrated the robot's armor and Eggman had to flee.

"I will return, you blasted hedgehog. I WILL." We let him go, as our concern was with Amy.

"Amy, are you ok?" A concerned Sonic said.

"I…think…so." Amy weakly replied.

I managed to flag down an ambulance that was passing by. A few minutes later, we were at the hospital. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were all there, clearly concerned about Amy. After a while, the doctor came in. Of course, Sonic was the first to speak up.

"Is she going to be ok, doc?" We were all relieved when we saw the smile on his face.

"Amy will be just fine. Out of action for a while, but fine. You may go in and see her if you want."

As I expected, Sonic went in first. We followed shortly. As I got in, I saw a sight I thought I would never see: Sonic was hugging Amy.

"Amy, I thought I had lost you."

"Sonic, you know you don't have to worry about me." Amy said.

"Amy, I have a confession to make." He pulled her close. "Before anything else happens, I want to say this."

He seemed to have trouble getting it out, so I lightly bonked him on the head.

"Hurry up and spit it out already. The suspense is killing me."

"Amy, I love you!"

With that, Sonic pulled Amy to him and kissed her. To Amy, it was like heaven. The one she had loved finally told her how he really felt. They were like that for I don't know how long before they parted.

"Sonic, do you really love me?"

"Amy, I have always loved you. Ever since we met. All that time. I was just too nervous to tell you."

They kissed again as we left them alone in their moment of love.

**Five years later…**

Sonic and Amy were married, Tails finally got the nerve to ask Cream out on a date, Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald, Shadow was working for G.U.N, Silver had just proposed to Blaze, and I was still helping them out when needed. Life was good at that time, and I hoped that peace would reign for a long while.

End of story.

Well, what did you think? My first story is done. Now to see how I did. If I get good reviews, I will definitely do more stories.

Read and Review.


End file.
